Captain Bludgeon
Captain Bludgeon (キャプテン ブラジオン Kyaputen Burajion) is a Decepticon space pirate and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. He can transform into a futuristic armored tank that has a cannon in place of the typical tank gun. Personality Captain Bludgeon is a ruthless, fierce, rebellious, cunning, brave and ferocious Decepticon pirate, who has sailed the seven seas and is a pirate to the T. Despite his rather ghastly appearance, Captain Bludgeon himself is quite jovial and affable, being also something of a trickster. On the battlefield; Captain Bludgeon while either resort to using his wits, his sheer strength or a little bit of both. History Debut: Samurai vs. Pirate At the Carribean Island, it was a beautiful day out, with sun and sand, the waves splashing on the shore and the nearest city in busy activity. The trees move by as the wind blows. But luck be have it---not everything was perfect. Soon, out from the ground comes out a giant Naruton, who then quickly started attacking a beach, before then making it's way to land. The Naruton blasts it's maser beam from it's face as it wanders heading onto dry land. Before it can get far into the city though, a portal opens up, an old, but heavily armored tank then appeared onto the scene. The tank then raises it's cannon, and then opens fire at the Naruton, making a deep impact. The Naruton staggered around for a bit, the armored tank then drove in fast, then blasting a few more cannonballs from it's cannon at the beast, before then slaying the Naruton, causing it to fall over and explode. At first, people seem to be celebrating over this....then the tank transforms and reveals it robot mode, showing off a it's true skeletal form, breathing out a stream of flames from his mouth, terrorizing many; Captain Bludgeon has arrived! Captain Bludgeon eyes glowed with hatred, advances forth and shoots cannonballs from it's shoulder- mounted cannon, blowing up cars. Suddenly, another tank bursts from the trees and stops, transforming and turning into it's robot form, interrupt Captain Bludgeon's attack; it was Bludgeon himself! Captain Bludgeon turned to face the newcomer; Bludgeon got into a samurai pose and stared at this...imposter of sorts. Bludgeon pointed his sword at the captain, and starts moving in a circle around him. Captain Bludgeon then opened fire his cannon at Bludgeon, to which Bludgeon slashed the cannonball in half, it exploding behind him into two pieces. Bludegeon then transformed into his tank form and fired a tank bullet. Captain Bludgeon returned fire with another cannonball, to which Bludgeon charges forward, sword raised and slashes it at the pirate. Captain Bludgeon opened his mouth, breathing a stream of deadly flames at the oncoming Bludgeon; Bludgeon blocked the flames with his blade, sliding back, takes out a smaller blade and throws it at Captain Bludegon's shoulder. Captain Bludgeon was hit the flying blade and then slowly pulled it out of his shoulder, snarling. Bludgeon pointed his blade at Captain Bludegon, and gets in a samurai style pose, slowly circling the pirate; Captain Bludgeon then got into battle position as well, getting out his energon cutlass. Bludgeon and Captain Bludgeon then got into a sword fight, causing many sparks to fly out from their blades. Bludegeon then slashed his blade across Captain Bludgeon's face, to which Captain Bludgeon then slashed his hook across Bludgeon. Bludgeon was slashed across his face, purple energon coming down his face. Bludgeon turned around and slashes his blade in a diagonal position; Captain Bludgeon then swung down his energon cutlass in retaliation. Bludgeon then swept Captain Bludgeon across, causing him to trip over. Captain Bludgeon cocked his head up and shot another stream of flames from his mouth at Bludgeon, sweeping it across. Bludgeon blocked the flames with his arms, moving backwards, then swinging his tank cannon to his side and fires a tank shell at Captain Bludgeon. Captain Bludgeon was hit by the tank shell square in the chest, sending him flying against a wall, crashing through; smoke rises off of him, mouth seething with flames and eyes glowing, wielding up hook. Having had enough, Captain Bludgeon then transformed into his tank mode and retreated, taking off for now. Abilities & Arsenal * Shoulder Cannon: '''Captain Bludgeon is armed with a large, old-fashioned cannon that can shoot out powerful cannonballs and upon firing, can create powerful and impactful damage or big explosions. In tank form, it can be used to fire at farther targets to shoot them down with, or to blow apart buildings. * '''Flamethrower Breath: '''Captain Bludgeon can fire a deadly stream of flames from his mouth. * '''Hook: '''Captain Bludgeon's left arm is equipped with a giant energon hook that can be used to slash or cut at his opponents. * '''Energon Cutlass: '''Captain Bludgeon is armed with a energon cutlass that can be used to hack and slash his opponents and be used for sword duel. * '''Swordsmanship: Captain Bludgeon is an excellent swordsman, talented in using his energon cutlass. * Laser Pistols: While not used that much, Captain Bludgeon has two pistols hidden that he can use to shoot at his foes. * 'Enhanced Strength: '''Captain Bludgeon is very strong. * '''Enhanced Durability: '''Captain Bludgeon has enhanced durability. Quotes Trivia * Captain Bludgeon was a possible character to appear in the season 4 of the ''Animated cartoon. His concept art was later published in The AllSpark Almanac II. * Unlike his Generation 1 incarnation, Captain Bludgeon would've been a pirate instead of a samurai. * He is named as "Captain Bludgeon" to tell him apart from the main Bludgeon, beyodn the obvious difference that he is a pirate instead. * Captain Bludgeon was originally set to debut in late 2016, but Gallibon the Destroyer had no plans for him at the time. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Personality Category:Pirates Category:Cybertronians Category:Lawful Evil Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Decepticons Category:Villains Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)